Por una manzana
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: El cabello oscuro esparcido sobre la almohada. En su pálido rostro destacaban las finas cejas oscuras y sus largas pestañas. Sus labios son rojos, carnosos, y a través de su boca entreabierta se observan sus blancos dientes. Su expresión es serena, como s


**Por una manzana**

Se hallaba recostada en la cama. Una fina sábana blanca cubría la desnudez de su cuerpo. El cabello oscuro esparcido sobre la almohada. En su pálido rostro destacaban las finas cejas oscuras y sus largas pestañas. Sus labios son rojos, carnosos, y a través de su boca entreabierta se observan sus blancos dientes. Su expresión es serena, como si estuviese sumida en un plácido sueño.

La sábana que la cubre dibuja las formas de su sinuoso cuerpo. El pecho, sube y baja con la rítmica respiración.

Y aquí estoy yo, a su lado, sentado al borde de la cama de la que ya es mi reina. Admirando la belleza de esta extraña criatura. ¿Quién me habría dicho a mí que esta hermosa joven, de apariencia tan frágil, fuese tan cruel y vengativa? Probablemente lo hubiera tachado de loco y embustero, y habría ordenado que lo quitaran de mi presencia. Ahora entiendo por qué su madrastra la quiso quitar de en medio. No fue por celos a su belleza, aunque ésta es algo innegable, sino porque supo ver más allá de su falsa fragilidad e inocencia, pudo leer en sus ojos las ansias de poder. Por eso la intentó matar. Tonto de mí, que salvé a esta criatura y condené a mi reino. Ahora todo está perdido

Probablemente, cuando las brumas del tiempo lo desdibujen todo, al contar la historia, dirán que ella fue siempre buena e inocente y que la malvada fue su madrastra. Quizás algunos recuerden que la condenó, pero seguro que muy pocos sabrán del tormento y la humillación de esta condena. Que a su madrastra, durante el banquete de bodas, obligó a que la trajeran desnuda ante todos; que le fueran puestos unos zapatos de hierro candente y la obligaron a bailar frente a los invitados, con los pies llenos de ampollas y sangrando; que Blanca tomó la lanza de uno de los guardias y se dedicó a llenarle el cuerpo y la cara de cortes mientras reía como si fuese el propio Diablo en persona; que la obligó a arrodillarse ante ella para poder escupirle a la cara y verter sal y vinagre a sus heridas; que le cortó el cabello con un cuchillo y marcó su cuerpo con el atizador de la chimenea… Nadie en toda la sala se movió. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie hizo nada. Sólo se escuchaban los lastimeros gemidos de la madrastra y la sádica risa de Blanca.

Ahora, ninguno de los presentes somos capaces de alzarnos contra ella. Hay algo en sus ojos que da pavor, es como perderse en la oscuridad de la noche más profunda. Pero esto sólo lo sabemos los presentes a esa tortura, para el resto, ella es un ser angelical y sé, que si le pusiéramos la mano encima, nuestro destino podría ser igual o peor que el de su madrastra…

Si tan sólo no me hubiese perdido aquél día en el bosque… Jamás hubiese visto a una falsa anciana ofrecerle una roja manzana a una hermosa jovencita que, tras el primer bocado, cayó como muerta… si no la hubiese ayudado… si tan sólo hubiese sido un cuchillo y no una manzana…

**(Escrito el miércoles 12 de Diciembre de 2007)**

**Desvaríos de la Autora:** ¡¡Tenía que escribirlo!! ¡¡Tenía que hacer mi versión de Blancanieves!! En realidad no me convence demasiado, así que la considero como un pequeño esbozo antes de la versión que en realidad me gustaría hacer y que me llene, aunque aún no tengo ni idea n.n'

Esto empezó después de la ducha, que estaba aburrida y me dije: voy a escribir algo, a ver qué sale. Y empecé con la descripción del cuerpo sobre la cama. En un principio pensé en que fuese un cadáver y la escena la describe el asesino. Después, que estuviese viva y la descripción la hace el asesino justo antes de matarla. Y cuando escribí lo de "Y aquí estoy yo, a su lado", la historia tomó vida propia y se entrometió el cuento de Blancanieves, mi trauma particular, aunque de pequeña, no sé por qué, recuerdo que me gustaba mucho que mi madre me contara "El gigante egoísta" y que me gustaba mucho "El enano Saltarín" o "Runpelstinski", que me parece que es el título original. Sentía fijación con este cuento y de hecho, uno de mis libros de infancia favoritos es "El zarapito plateado", que me leí de pequeña, y era una versión larga y peculiar de este cuento n.n' Aunque sigo teniendo fijación con este libro (¡¡algún año me lo compraré!!), y con el cuento, por supuesto, no tiene nada que ver con el trauma que me he cogido de mayor con Blancanieves, entre Kaori Yuki, Neil Gaiman y las versiones originales de los cuentos, que no es por nada, pero tienen mucha, pero que mucha guasa; que la mayoría, de cuentos para niños, nada. ¿O quizás sí, y el problema está justamente en la moral de esta época de lo "políticamente correcto"? No lo sé, la verdad, pero el trasfondo de estos cuentos y sus moralejas, al igual que pasan con muchas canciones infantiles, es mucho más oscuro de lo que pueda parecer a priori, si no conocemos su versión original, o si somos niños y no nos fijamos en lo que cantamos (yo recuerdo dos canciones que, de pequeña, las cantaba de la forma más inocente cuando jugaba y ahora, de mayor, me paro a pensar en la letra y es que tiene guasa, vamos, en una tenemos a un barquero pedófilo y en la otra a un marido asesino y caníbal O.o'). Pero bueno, yo es que me embalo y me emociono demasiado con este tema, que me resulta fascinante y del que siempre seguiré buscando información y traumando a mis amigos

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
